


KINKTOBER

by Iriline



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriline/pseuds/Iriline
Summary: So, It has been a real long time since I haven't post something so Here I am guys ! This year, I'm doing the Kinktober and for each theme I'll write something ! Of course these fanfics aren't linked together and won't be ! Plus, I'm writting in english and as you may know, this aint my native language !If you have any advice let me know in the comment session, and then... have a good time !





	1. Day 1 - Masks

They were young at this time, but still, Fiona remembered this night quite well. After all she had so much fun teasing and making her beg all this snowy night.

They were something like seventeen when she took her everything. The supreme at the time always liked to give a ball on Christmas eve. An old fashion masquerade... she always thought it was a crappy idea but came anyway. After all she enjoyed the sight her favorite redhead gave to her while dancing under the feline look of the blond. She was her prey... and on every Christmas eves, she found a way to waste her soiree, so she couldn't be too close to someone... was this jealousy ? Possessiveness ? She didn't know at the time, she thought it was fun... well, it was only a mask that she wore in order to never be caught liking someone. At least, not this special one.

But this night was different from the others, and Fiona knew it instantly when Myrtle came to her immediately. She was wearing a Victorian dress, which color was dark blue, making her eyes even brighter than usual.

«  So, are you planning on making me dance tonight or are you about to throw a blood-filled bucket at me like last year ? » Myrtle snorted, her arms crossed.

At first she was surprised. All Fiona wanted was to drink and then go to her room for the rest of the night, but the redhead took her by surprise. Myrtle was wearing a white lacy mask, like the black one the blond was wearing.

« Why would I do so ? » Fiona said with a cocky smile on her face.

«  I can tell when someone is looking at me like an hungry bird of prey... plus, must I remind you that I'm the guardian of veracity in the vernacular... and I can smell a lie three miles away from me... »

« Good for you then ! » Answered Fiona.

« I'll take it as a yes then... but remember... we are wearing masks... and when the masks are on, everything might happen, but when they are off, everything has been forgotten for all... would you dance with me ? » seductively said the witch.

For once, Fiona agreed and so began the dance. One, two, then a third dance. Yeah, during this stupid ball, Fiona had fun, and so Myrtle. Something was growing between them while they were spinning on dancefloor. It was something which were hiding for many years now. Desire. As the desire were growing, the need of touching each other’s body was even more stronger...

Fiona came closer to Myrtle's hear and whistled seductively:

« take me... right now. »

Myrtle's face turned red as expected from the blonde. But the red-head didn't deny the invitation. It was quite the contrary. She grabbed one of Fiona's sleeves and took her upstairs, in a less-crowded place. Face to face now, the two girls were looking into each other’s eyes, as if searching for the good opportunity or the moment to start the real ''ball''...

Gently, Myrtle touched the other's lips with her own, as if she was inviting the blond to do so. Of course, Fiona answered to this kiss, with a mix between lust, eagerness and love. Breathing wildly, the two of them went to Myrtle's room which was the nearest. Something with those masks, made it easier for the two of them... as if they weren't enemies, nor rivals. They were like unknown to each other... two women in need of love, and Fiona will make sure that the both of them will enjoy this moment of intense pleasure incoming.

Pushing Myrtle onto her bed, Fiona took off her short black dress slowly and seductively while looking right into her partner's sky-blue eyes. She could see the red-head shuddering in anticipation... and she knew that she was ready... she must be all wet at the moment, but as a good temptress as she was, she wouldn't let go of the red-head so easily...

Coming upon the other, Fiona put a gentle kiss on her lover's lips then started kissing her neck, marking her prey with the cherry red of her lip stick. She was hers and nobody else's. With expert fingers, she took off the long dress of the other women and exposed like this the pale yet gorgeous body of hers. Fiona never guessed how beautiful Myrtle could be when naked... and actually, this sight turned her on easily. On her milk like skin, there were numerous beauty marks which Fiona were eager to kiss... she wanted to touch, to gently kiss this fragile piece of art... but she couldn't stop looking at it with admiration.

« It's...it's embarrassing you know... starring at someone else's body... » said Myrtle, even redder than before.

She was too proud to admit she was in haze face to such beauty, so she kissed another time the redhead, just to silence her. She put her hands on the silky bra she was wearing. She could feel the well-shaped breast under her palm and started to massage it. The breath of the other girl started to go wild as the other pleasured her. Using her mouth, Fiona sucked the tit after having pulled off her bra. She could now hear her moan gently while she kept on nibbling.

The blonde was satisfied to have so much power over Myrtle... she could make her beg for more, she could do so much to her, but something stopped her every time she had such thoughts... as if it wasn't the moment to so. Her instinct was always right after all...

Still kissing, she was now on her tummy. The blonde was ready to go between the thin legs of the guardian of veracity in the vernacular... what a lovely thing to think... who would have guess that she would get laid with no more than her rival ?

« Fiona... just... don't be too rough... please... I... it's so embarrassing... I’ve never done this before... »

« Shut up Myr' and let me do everything! »

It's not very romantic but the blonde didn't even care about it. She wanted to hear the red-head moaning and rich the pick. She wasn't the romantic type after all... but since it was Myrtle's first time...

« Nevermind... tell me when you like it or not... let's make the best of it... » she said gently.

The smile of the other was as gentle as her look. There were trust in it. Even behind the mask, Fiona could see it and this made her heart beat even faster. Geeze, she didn't was going one but she had one job ! And she was looking forward to it ! After all, this was a special occasion, and she mustn't missed it!

Gently she started licking and sucking Myrtle's sweet point, and by the instinctive contraction of her tights, Fiona knew she was on the right post.

« There...there ! Yes ! » cried out the red-head.

She was moaning as expected, and the blonde could feel the ''happiness'' of the other girl, she was enjoying too. For the first time in her life she was enjoying pleasuring someone. Usually she always did it quickly. Jerking off a guy was as easy as it was disgusting... perhaps she was more into girls? Perhaps she loved Myrtle more than she expected... crap! Too many questions she didn't want to answer.

The redhead was close now, she was ready to come from Fiona's tongue. Her voice was high-pitched when reached the peak ! It was such an exquisite concerto to the blonde's hear... everything was perfect... but not for long...

« goodness! » breathed Myrtle exhaled.

« glad to see you enjoyed yourself. » answered the blond with her bitter-sweet smile. « well... you should go back to the ball or perhaps you want to sleep... but we shouldn't be caught here both naked... »

Here again, this was an excuse... but it was too much for Fiona to handle... and of course, Myrtle already knew it... the blonde couldn't admit she loved the red-head, because ''love'' wasn't a word known from her. It was too obnoxious, too foreign from what she already knew.

« You're right. When the masks will go down, everything will be set to normal. But I'll never forget, trust me... » finally said Myrtle while pulling her blanker over her uncovered skin.

Without a word, the blond left the room and closed the door... she wanted to say something but couldn't manage to do so but still... she will never forget either.


	2. Day 2 - Begging

Day 2  
Begging

 

« Oh yes you will beg. »

This phrase was resonating into Fiona's mind. After all, when she said it to the redhead, she meant it, and of course, Myrtle knew it. But the representative of the council wouldn't imagine the way the supreme would do so.

Tightly roped to her bed, the poor red-head hadn't seen this coming. She was barely dressed, only wearing a black night-gown, while the blond was sitting on a chair, wearing her favorite dress from Chanel.

« What now ? » asked Myrtle far from being afraid.

« Don't act like you don't know what's going one Myrt' »

« Sure ! So you know this is sexual harassment right ? »

The blond laughed, apparently enjoying this little talk... but something in her look seemed dangerous, almost murderous... the redhead shuddered a little, but being too proud to admit her resentment she kept her stern face.

« You're so naive Myrt'... but that's what I like with you. Sweet, sweet Myrtle, always thinking she can control everything but the fire is to wild to handle. Playing with it and you'll burn your hands or perhaps you'll burn entirely. »

« You will be the one going at the stake first! »

« Is this a deal ?» laughed Fiona while lighting her cig. «So, let's begin... I guess you want to be free right ? So beg for it. »

« Fuck off Fiona. » Spat the red-head.

« Such filthy words coming from your mouth ! So the puppy learned to bite... but still can't do it properly. I guess I'll have to do it myself then... »

She stood up and walked. The click of her stilettos was like the tics of a clock. And this clock was announcing something far more horrible than death... but the red-head was anticipating. Why ? Good question... the blonde had so much power, but she wouldn't let her have everything she wants... at least, she will resist...

The fair-head was walking slowly. After all, she had all the time she wanted. But something were wrong. The president’s eyes were locked onto a pair of scissors the supreme had in her hands.

« So... where should I start... »

She lightly touched the body of her prey, sending goosebumps all over her body...

« Unlike you, I can't tell when someone is lying... but I can tell when lust is in the air. »

With expert hands, she cut all the nightgown, revealing the milky skin of Myrtle's body. Exposed, the president of the council was feeling vulnerable face to the supreme's feline look. Full of power and radiant, the redhead already knew she wouldn't resist long before Fiona finally got her way with her.

« Sometime, when I get bored, I like wandering in other's mind... and yours showed some interesting things... » said Fiona.

« What do you mean... ! » almost growled Myrtle.

« Ropes, leather, submissiveness, pain... I always you were a pervert but I wouldn't expect such behaviours. »

Still caressing her skin with the scissors, Fiona was savouring this moment of superiority... Myrtle couldn't deny it and if she did so it would have been worse for her. She was trapped into the supreme's nest.

« This will be our little secret of course... » Whistled the blonde.

« What do you want ? »

« Something only you can give me... » answered the supreme seductively.

Myrtle was in haze, but that was nothing compared to what happened next. The supreme's lips crushed hers with firing passion, and at her own demise, a moan escaped her mouth.

« Your body can't lie to me, I know you want it badly, and I can free you from your suffering... all I need is a word... » she whistled in her hears.

Then, she bit Myrtle's hear, making her shoot an high pitch scream. The red-head was breathing heavily, she couldn't contain herself anymore and the blond was playing with her weak points...

« So ? »

« Please... » answered Myrtle defeated...

« Good girl... »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys !   
> I hope you liked it ! And I hope you are ready for the rest !


	3. Day 3 - Temperature playing

Cold. That is how their relation was since the very beginning. One was too blunt, too superficial... and her manipulation skills allowed her to make friends easily. The other one was less exuberant but her honesty and her need of finding the truth at all cost were what built her up. But none of them couldn't be friend with the other... they were too different. They couldn't like each other for sure... what was between them was too strong... love or perhaps hate. One couldn't live without the other, even if they were trying to kill one another.

Myrtle since her first death and resurrection, were living at the coven. She needed to be there in order to protect the youngster from this crazy ass bitch of supreme Fiona was... yes, the ex-president of the council wouldn't forgive the blond for what she did to her. All she wanted was to protect the coven and her dear Cordelia... and as always, Fiona got away with her murders. AGAIN !

She was mad at her... but she knew she would have a bad time trying to kill her again. So she was playing piano in order to think about something else, but it wasn't easy when the main subjects you were trying to avoid, was living under the same roof.

Today it was Chopin she was playing. Sweet and languorous melody. He was her favorite and will forever be. He was the only one who could put his emotions into his art. The piano was like his mouth, it was talking to its audience, it was telling a story, the story of his losses, of his own inner pain... Myrtle had suffered at the stake, she had been betrayed by the council and by Fiona. She hated her so much...

Behind her back, the fire seems to be hotter while she was expressing her hatred, then the air were chilly when she expressed her sadness toward the music.

« Still playing piano long-face ? Don't you have something better to do ? » said a familiar voice behind her back.

Fiona. Of course she would come in this room. The redhead already knew it, but she hoped that the wicked woman wouldn't talk to her. So she didn't answered. She kept on playing. Like this the supreme would get bored and leave the place.

« Playing hard to get again Myrtle ? » laughed the blond.

The sound of her stilettos where nearest than earlier, but the red-head kept on ignoring the fair-head. That was her only weapon in this ''battle'' and she knew how Fiona hated being ignored. She thought she was the queen of this house … but not anymore. The new supreme was rising and the old one was fading. It was just a matter of time for Fiona to die... and she will be there to see it, the fall of the ''queen''.

« Don't play to much or you'll burn... again. » whistled the blond. « don't you remember the pain caused by the flames? »

That was too much. With a look filled with rage, the redhead turned her gaze to meet Fiona's big brown eyes.

« Finally I have all your attention. »

« You don't know how horrible all of this was ! I know you were happy to see me die but guess what ?! I'm back, and the one who will die is you ! » shouted the ex-president of the council.

« Lucky you I'm dying. Happy ? » said Fiona with all the seriousness she was capable of.

Yes, she already knew that, but something in her heart was heavy now that the supreme has declared it. Yes, she wanted her to die, she wanted her to feel the pain of the flame... but what she said made it awfully real.

« Cancer ? » asked Myrtle.

« Terminal. » answered the supreme. «  I don't have much time to live now. »

Myrtle didn't know what to think nor to do... something in her heart was yelling to hug the blond, to comfort her... but her pride and hatred were too strong to allow such things to happen. But still... that was a strange feeling that the battle between her heart and her mind created.

« I almost died because of you all... good job ! But I have things to attend to before dying, and some of them implies you Myrt'. »

« Well that's surprise coming from the person who killed me once. »

« cease the sass Myrtle Snow... I'm trying to say something. »

« Uuurgh go one, but quick. » said Myrtle irritated.

« Thank you. All I wanted to say was... I'm sorry. »

Hearing that the red-head almost chocked. She never thought she would hear something like that coming from Fiona's mouth. ''Sorry''... she never felt sorry for all the things she did in the past, so why now ? Because she was about to die ?

« Is this a joke or your medicines are too strong for you ? » 

« I'm serious. When you were burning I couldn't stand the sight and go. I regret it. »

« Nothing you'll say will make me forgive you for that. The flames have purified my soul... I'm a new witch... more powerful, more clear-minded. I can't trust you anymore... you have betrayed me for the last time Fiona. »

The red-head stoop up, without even looking at Fiona's sad gaze. She had enough for today and she needed to rest or perhaps being far from the wicked witch. She wanted to cry, scream, break things... everything which held her still for so long were falling apart.

« Just... one last thing before you go... »

« What ? » answered Myrtle.

« I always thought that love was a useless feeling, making everyone weak and easy to use... so I've never loved anybody... or so I thought. There was only one person in my heart... and all this time, this person always stood against me... and so do I. This person Myrtle... is You... »

« Good Night Fiona. » answered the red-head with a stern voice.

She had to go or else she would have cried. This was too much to handle... so she left the ancestors' room to go to the bedroom lent to her. She needed some space, to be alone in her dark corner where nobody else could bother her. She had to think about what have been said, to process this new information, this declaration... what happened in the living room was something which would never be real... but she was wrong.

But, at the bottom of her heart she was happy... happy to know she was loved by Fiona... but why ? They were supposed to hate each other ! Not the contrary! Entering her room, she closed the door... perhaps sleeping will help her with her thoughts...

 

3 AM... she woke up. Something was in her room. She searched her glasses but her hand met the cold wood of the bedside table. The fire lit suddenly on the chimney, startling the redhead who can now see the intruder.

« What the fuck Fiona, it's 3 fucking AM... you know ? The hour where everybody sleep ! Go back to your room... »

The supreme sipped into her glass filled with rich bourbon and ice cubes.

« I couldn't stop thinking of you... it kept me awake. » declared the blond seductively.

« You are drunk... ? »

« Yes... »

The red-head got up and took the blond by her arm.

« You need to rest now... alcohol isn't a good thing for you at the moment. »

Fiona stood up and faced her rival. The two of them were gazing into each other’s eyes, as if they could see everything into the other's mind... such intense moment always made the red-head uncomfortable... but right now it was different... she felt as if she was attracted into a powerful tornado of various feelings she couldn't even describe. So much desire. Too much. As if they were synchronised the women crushed their lips together.

They weren't able to stop now. The barrier both of them had broken on this very night. But all they kept on their heart has escaped their jail. Desire, love, need, lust, everything! A whirl of emotion had consumed them. They needed to be one. Lightly pushing the red-head back to her bed, Fiona stopped their kiss.

« take off your clothes... »

Too happy to oblige, Myrtle got her night gown off, revealing her white skin under Fiona's feline look. The blond seemed satisfied while the other witch kept on revealing her body.

« Lay down... I will take care of you... and close your eyes too... » said seductively the blond.  
Myrtle did as she said and closed her eyes. She was prepared to feel the hand of the supreme but something even chillier touched her tummy. Shouting a high-pitched scream, the red-head opened suddenly her eyes to see the blond putting one of her ice-cubes and making it go all over her body. The cold made her moan softly. Yes, she was enjoying it. The cubes where sliding slowly to her inner tight until it touched her sweet point. The heat of her body and the chill of the ice created something far too exciting for Myrtle to handle.

Moaning, the redhead wanted more, but the blond wasn't ready to give what the witch was craving so much. This night full of promises was only starting... breathing, moaning, the two of them had their moment... but both of them knew it was the end of something, but what a beautiful of ending something!

 

Early in the morning, the redhead woke up to see that Fiona was gone. Well, of course she would be gone. That was like this, always. But something was telling her it was the last time she would see the blond...

But she was far to imagine the truth behind her disappearance. On the afternoon a man entered the coven, all covered in blood and wearing an axe. Myrtle's blood froze when she saw him. She automatically thought about Fiona...

« He killed her... »

These words drown her heart into pain and sorrow. Fiona was dead and so she would be. The coven was out of danger and she had to pay for her crimes now... So, later in the afternoon, she came to Cordelia's room and declared sadly but seriously :

« It's time for me to pass the rest to you and the others... when the next supreme will be found, I'll pay for the murder of Pembroke and Quentin... at the stake I must be burnt. »


	4. Day 4 - Mirrors

Beauty. It was a dangerous weapon when used correctly. And Fiona was capable of such things. During so many years, she used it to attracted, to manipulate and to get her out of many troubles. She was an expert... and she was proud of it. Why wouldn't she be ? She got so many men at her feet, begging for more attention. She was the kind of women with so much power that she could rule the entire world...

But now, everything was different, she was fading, dying inside. What a fantastic death don't you think ? But yet, a little of people were saying she was beautiful... but why ? She was looking through her mirror. Her blond locks were falling gracefully on her shoulders. Her slender body was all covered with rich black fabric, making her look even more gorgeous. Perhaps they were right... or else they were lying to please her.

She put her hand on her neck, massaging it. She was stiff at the moment and needed some special care. But honestly, she hadn't the force to go at the bar or anything. She was too tired. Still looking at her glass, she looked, with more precision, describing her gaze, face. She had a well-marked jaw-line making her face even more sumptuous. She may be old now... but she will forever be magnificent.

Moving only one finger, she unzipped her dress. Telekinesis was quite practical. Now in her underwear, she looked at her frame. A well-shaped body with light curves and long slender legs. She was standing in her stiletto heels started rubbing gently her neck then her breasts. Something in looking at her reflection turned her on. She moved seductively her hips, dancing swiftly while touching her breasts. Her breath has deepened and the need to touch elsewhere was growing higher and higher. Why would she resist ? To tease herself even more ? What a stupid idea... but that was what she was doing anyway. Tempting was what she liked the most after all. She was looking with her piercing gaze into her reflection's eyes.

But it was time, time to escalate the scale of pleasure. All she needed to do was to undo her knickers and start rubbing her sweet point with her own fingers. How dirty doing it before the mirror ! But she was an adult and a woman in need and since it's stimulating nothing else matter. She will do it until she got what she wanted... a goddamn orgasm.

A seductive smile drawn itself on her face, as an approval for what will come. So, as her thoughts were wondering around, her fingers did that too and travelled sensually onto her body. A slight moan escaped her lips when she approached her feminity. She couldn't wait anymore so she put her finger over her clit and started to draw circles on it. Tingles of pleasure ran through her spin while she was moaning softly. She was enjoying herself here but she hoped nobody would have caught her in such a state. Oh man, what would happen ? Even while thinking of it, this couldn't stop the supreme.

But while touching herself an image popped out in her head, the image of beautiful redhead she knew all too well. Going faster and faster she reached the pick. But her thoughts were still focused on the same person... perhaps she could try to have fun with her next time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ! This is all for the moment, I'm curently working on the others, but worry not ! You won't have to wait long befor the others to follow !


End file.
